The beginning
by klaroliner1
Summary: (From episode 4x09-now) To look for the cure, Caroline and Klaus end up together on a trip with a suspicious witch named Dara. This trip becomes a bag full of surprises, showing Dara's real intentions and awakening new feelings on both of our characters: Caroline and Klaus.
1. The lie

"Are you ready?", he asked Caroline.

"Yeah… I mean, it's for Elena, of course" She looked at him, saying that sentence to herself.

They walked into the local bar and Klaus looked for the witch. Suddenly a very tall woman, with a strong look, suspicious, knowing that whatever walked into that bar was not a very trustable or a good thing. Then, when she recognized Klaus, she opened a little smile in her eyes. It was day, so the bar was empty and they could talk without the fear of being overheard.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the one and only Niklaus. It's been a while, my dear." She seemed surprised.  
"You look amazing, love." He kissed her hand. Caroline was tense all the time. She was afraid of saying something that could spoil the plan.  
"So, what brings the great big Klaus in my little bar?" He smile.  
"I think we should sit down" He looked at Caroline and she nodded subtly.

Dara picked a bottle of the oldest wine she had in her stock and sat down with them. So Klaus started.

"We need a favour… I want to know where and how I can use the cure." Dara changed her expression really fast.  
"You know you need a very good reason… Who is she?" She meant Caroline. Klaus looked at Car and admired her for a second.  
"She is involved in the process… I want the cure for me and for her." Klaus said.  
"Klaus, the original-hybrid vampire, wants the cure? Honey, you're gonna need a lot more than a pretty girl to make me believe that you really want it."  
"Dara, I'm in love with her." He said that with such conviction that anyone could believe it. Even Caroline for a second, then she remembered all the plan.  
"It's true", she finally said, "We want to raise a family… You see I didn't want to become a vampire in the first place. It might sound like a little girl's fantasy, but I always wanted to have kids and grandchildren…" Dara looked at Klaus, waiting for what he would say.  
"Dara, you know how long I've been alone in this world…" He said all the words really slowly, because he knew that deep down they were all true. "…Looking for something that would make me feel better… This things were hybrids and all, but now… I have something real. I can't just let it go. You know you can not stay in my way to happiness." He smiled, cynically. "I've already propose to her." He smiled at Caroline. Caroline got concerned. She knew that the chances of the plan going down were bigger now, but this could also increase the chances of Dara getting them what they wanted. Dara looked at them, not quite believing their story. Even though she didn't know Klaus very well, she knew his reputation. He wouldn't just give up of being immortal. He liked being that way. She just needed to believe he liked Caroline more.  
"How did you propose to the girl?" She asked. Klaus knew that if Caroline answered that question Dara would see that everything was a lie. So, before Caroline said anything, he answered.  
"We were at Italy, in the country… Spending some time in my house there." He looked at Caroline. She remained quiet and then she started to really pay attention in what he was saying. He had this deep look, like he really meant every word. "She was still sleeping… I got up early that day, picked the ring and sat right next to her. She looked so peaceful… Like nothing could get to her. I loved her like that. I knew it was the right time.  
"She opened her eyes, waking up really slowly. 'Why are you already up?' she said. I laughed really quick, then I said 'I need to talk to you'. 'Can it wait five more minutes?', she laughed. I did not answer. 'Caroline, I think it's time that we become more.' She then realized it was something big that I was about to say. 'Don't you think that we should get married, love?' She opened a big and bright smile and said a thousands of 'yeses'. That was the moment that I realized that I would be the happiest man in the world if I was the cause of that smile in her face." Klaus said all that looking at Caroline. She was confused. She didn't know what was acting and what was real. She almost believed in that story.  
Dara was quiet all the time. She thought that even Klaus could not lie that well. Klaus finally looked at Dara and said, "But I knew that marrying her, knowing that I could never give her kids or whatever she really wanted, I could never make her really happy. That's why I want the cure. For both of us."  
So Dara finally believed. She knew that even though Klaus wanted the cure he wouldn't make a big deal because he knew that it would mean the end of vampires and hybrids. What Dara didn't know was that It was everything a fake story so Elena could get the cure, be human again, without the sire bond and Klaus would continue to make his hybrids.

So Caroline and Klaus walked out the bar and got into the car back to Mystic Falls to give the good news: they got the map. Klaus drove in silence and then Caroline finally asked:  
"Would you ever consider marrying someone?" She never really talked to nobody about this things. Not with Tyler or Matt. Nobody asked her if she wanted to have kids or a family.  
"How about you?" He glanced at her. She smiled. She liked the way Klaus always wanted to know about her. He really wanted.  
"…Yeah, I mean…" She hesitated for a second. "…Marry someone as a vampire doesn't seem very useful. But you know, it's everybody's dream." She smile at the road.  
"But is it your dream?"  
"I don't think I would say dream… But I thought about raising a family while still human. I don't know, I don't think that this fantasy fits me anymore. I feel like a completely different person from what I was…" She lowered her head.  
"I feel the same way…" He said, looking at the road. "I'll tell something love, there's just so much in this world. Live to see all this beautiful things, this changes, this thoughts… It's incredible." Caroline started to dream a little bit. She never imagine a life outside of Mystic Falls. And to think that there was all this beauty that Klaus always said to her in the world and that she could go with him, sometimes just seem a dangerous but seductive idea.


	2. My mother's murder

After a moment of silence, Klaus said something.

"We need the sword to read the map. So I'll grab it and then we can go look for it."  
"We?" Caroline said, surprised. She wasn't willing to go with him. Klaus leaving to find the cure would be the perfect moment for Tyler and her get back together, and besides, she was still upset with Klaus for killing Carol. He looked at her, eyebrows lifted up. "_We _are not going anywhere. I have to stay, Elena needs me. And…" She had no more reasons. She looked at him and noticed that he was smiling, knowing that she had no more arguments.  
"I'm sure Elena can take care of herself. Besides, I'm sure she'd rather Damon's company than yours." Caroline was left with nothing. What she would say? Seeing her reaction and understanding that she did not want to go, he said, "I'm not going to force you to come with me, sweetheart. I'm willing to wait." He said, smiling gently at her, "I know that there's no space in your heart right now, you're hurt." He was referring to the lie that Klaus still believed – that Tyler cheated on Caroline, with Hayley. "I just want you to know that I really believe that I can make you happy. I can give you a better life than the one you'd have with him." Caroline was speechless. Klaus' sentences had this power over her. She always felt intrigued and curious about such a life that he talked about. She said nothing. So suddenly she realized they were at the Salvatore's house. Klaus get out of the car and opened the door to Caroline. He did not miss any opportunity to please her or making himself look good.

As they imagine, Stefan and Damon heard the noise and showed up at the door. Damon did not seem very happy. Caroline assumed that they – Damon and Stefan – just had a fight. Stefan knew that Damon and Elena were sort of together. Although Stefan did not know that Damon sent Elena away, because Damon could never really be with her with the sirebond.

So Caroline and Klaus got into the house. They were all silent. The Salvatore brothers were expecting something and they hoped that Klaus got the map, because the other alternative was trust Shane and making Jeremy kill more vampires. And Damon, especially, was not ready to trust professor creepy-Shane.

So they all seat at the couch. They were the only ones that knew about the plan. Not even Tyler knew. Caroline hadn't speak to him since Carol's death, and although she knew he would need her help, there was no time. The funeral would happen two days from now and she was hoping that he would talk to her later that day.  
"We got the map." Caroline said, really fast, showing some happiness. The Salvatore's faces didn't change. They knew they could not be too confident.  
"I would not celebrate victory now." Klaus said, a little worried. Now with no left hybrids, he hopelessly needed Elena's blood to make new ones. "Dara is not easily fooled. If you ask me, I think the hole thing was just… too easy." They all looked at each other, worried. "Anyway, I'm off to go. Different from the two of you, I have something to do. I have a cure to look for." Klaus said that looking at Damon and Stefan.  
"Wait." Stefan suddenly said. "I'm going with you." Klaus smiled, "When you leave, to look for the cure". He was happy that he got his old mate back.  
"I'm going too" Damon said. Klaus changed his face immediately.  
"Oh no, mate." He looked at Damon. "You two are just too broke to be together." He started to whisper. "I need this cure fast, before anybody or anything gets in the way. All I don't need right now is a fight for a girl who only serves to me as a blood bag." They all stayed quite. "Don't worry, Elena will get the cure… Then you can try to win her fairly, but we all know Stefan always win when it comes to _that_ part." Klaus launched his sarcasm at Damon.

Damon seemed really angry, but he could not do anything. Everything was working. Stefan needed sometime outside Mystic Falls. He could not bare see Elena with Damon, and he knew, even though Damon sent Elena away, they would, somehow, be together. Klaus left the house with his annoying smile and left the three of them together.  
"I need to talk to Tyler…" Caroline said, trying to break the silence. But it was useless. It was her time to go. "I gotta go…" She walked until the door and Stefan followed her. Damon just stood in front of the fireplace. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked Stefan. He was her dearest and truly friend. He said yes with his head, still sad for Elena and Damon.

So Caroline went to the Lockwood's house to look for Tyler. She knew that a call wouldn't be enough. She didn't know who would be the mayor now and who would look up for Tyler, but what she was really concern about were his feelings. He was now orphan.

She knocked at the door. Nobody answered. It was open. So she walked in slowly.  
"Tyler?" She asked. She heard his breath. "I know you're here." Then she turned around and there he was, with two bottles of whisky. One of them was empty. She took a deep breath and sit down in the couch in front of him. She started to cry. He was devastated. He wouldn't look at her. "Tyler, talk to me!" She said, desperate to see his state.  
"What are you doing here?" He finally said. She was surprised.  
"…I'm here for you… If you need to talk to someone… I mean, you need me and…"  
"I _don't _need you. I needed you. But you were not here for me. I mean, my mom was just killed by that son of… And you do what? You go on a trip with my mother's murder? How do you expect me to react?" He started to cry. Caroline was terrified. Tyler wasn't suppose to know about the trip.  
"It was for Elena… And…And how did you knew about this?" She said, confused.  
"Yeah Caroline, after everything that's what you asked me." She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. "You know what? Just go."  
"But Tyler…" He looked at her, seriously.  
"Just go." And then, when she was almost at the door he said "Bonnie told me… I had to know this from Bonnie." Caroline started to cry again. She wasn't there when Tyler needed her the most. She didn't regret because she knew Elena needed her too. But the circumstances got her.

She walked away from the Lockwood's so angry. She didn't know how Bonnie knew about the trip, but she was so angry at her, for telling Tyler. But, most of all, she was angry at Klaus. She wanted to confront him right now. And so she did.


	3. A different point of view

So Caroline went to the Original's house to find Klaus. She was so angry that she could kill him. She was crying and she felt alone. Tyler, besides her mom, was everything to her. She was mad at him for started the plan against Klaus, but he was what she believed to be the love of her life. And she blamed Klaus for the end of it. She was dominated by a fury inside her, wanting to blame anything for the failure of her relationship. She blamed the world for the fight with Tyler. And she never saw him so deeply upset. It was the end.

She knocked at Klaus' door violently. "Answer, you idiot!", he opened the door surprised.  
"What's the problem, love?", he seemed confused.  
"WHY DID YOU KILL CAROL? WHY, MY LIFE IS RUIN BECAUSE OF YOU, HOW", Caroline screamed. She was devastated with no shoulder to cry on. Klaus looked at her and he did not think about Carol or Tyler, or how come Caroline said that he ruined her life by killing Carol. She was emotionally ruined and he knew that because he had been in that place once. She could not say anything anymore. He just grabbed her and hugged her. At first she was disgusted by it. Then, with no strength to get out of his arms, she yielded. She needed to put it out. Cry all the tears that was inside her. Klaus wasn't the ideal person, not even the person she would like to share this moment with, but, somehow, she was brought to him. He was the only one who wouldn't judge her for choosing the cure for Elena; the only one who wouldn't judge her at all. He let her stay in his arms as long as she wanted. "There you go, sweethart. Put it out", he whispered, while he passed his hand through her hair. And when she heard that and she realized where she was, she backed off.  
"I'm not supposed to be here…" She wiped her tears.  
"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" She could not tell him. She suddenly got serious.  
"Why did you kill Carol?" Then Klaus got serious. Caroline needed to hear the answer. Although he stayed a little angry, he kept himself calm to give a good reason to her.  
"I was angry… I want to get even with Tyler"  
"So do you regret it?" She asked, confused.  
"No", he said fast. Caroline seamed horrified. "Look, love, I'm not going to lie. I was angry. I wanted him to pay. He took away my hybrids. Tried to betray me, he needed to know that he can't just do that to me."  
"But you took their free will… You treated them like little maids. They are people and you can't just make them do these things for you. I mean, what's the point of having people around you if they don't really care about you?" She was not crying anymore. She looked at him, hoping to hear the answer. This time she really wanted to know.  
"Because it's better than being alone." He finally said, serious. Caroline said nothing, she could imagine what he was feeling. She talked to Stefan once, about Klaus being just like them, but he had nobody. She was experimenting that feeling for the first time, now that Tyler was no longer with her. Klaus continue to stare. Caroline realized at that moment that Klaus or whatever she wanted to blame for her fight with Tyler woundn't change the facts. It would not bring Tyler back. Everything was just... Useless. She waited a little before saying something.  
"I should probably go…" Letting no time for Klaus say anything, she walked, without crying, until her car. But she was still sad.

Caroline went home. She needed to be alone for a while. Think about things. She took a deep and long bath, went to see a movie in her DVD and then she heard somebody at the door. It could not be her mom, she was at work. Who would it be? Tyler? A wave of glow passed through Caroline's mind. She walked fast until the door and got surprised. It was Dara, the witch, staring at her. She opened the door, a little afraid.  
"Hello darling.", the witch finally said. "Is your beloved here?", it took a second for Caroline realizes that she was talking about Klaus.  
"Oh, no, he is at his house." She was so confused, "I don't wanna be rude, but what are you doing here in Mystic Falls?", She smiled.  
"I forgot to say to him that to get the cure, you need a spell." Caroline was not buying that story, she continued, "So I came to help him. And, you know, I wouldn't miss you two, beautiful little kids in love, getting the cure." She smiled at Caroline and walked away. Dara was suspecting of something. Caroline stood at the door for a while until she finds out what to do. The first thing that crossed her mind was to warn Klaus. The fight with Tyler could not have a better timing.  
"Dara is in Mystic Falls." She texted him.


	4. The trip

Caroline, after sending the text to Klaus, went to bed. She had a really hard day. Emotionally heavy. She stayed most of the night awake.

Klaus was painting a beautiful landscape, probably a view from renaissance Italy when he heard his phone ring. When he looked at the "Caroline" on the phone he opened a light and true smile. But when he saw the message he changed his expression immediately. Dara in Mystic Falls was just not a good sign.

The morning came as usual. It was an ordinary school-day. The city was still feeling sorry about loosing the mayor and everybody was in grief for Tyler's pain. Caroline woke up feeling different. She was trying not to think about last night's events. She did not see her mom in the day before that and she wouldn't see the sheriff in that morning as well because she was already at work. So Caroline picked her purse and, when she was walking through the door, she saw Klaus , standing there. She rolled her eyes and continue to walk as if he wasn't there.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Be nicer to me love, we are being watched and you know that." He stared at her. Then she stopped walking and looked at him. "The only way we are going to make Dara believe that we are together is playing the part." Klaus was right.  
"I'm only doing it for Elena…" She started to walk again, then she stopped again. "Hey, she mentioned something about a spell… You don't think she is telling the truth, are you?" Klaus smiled and her and approached for not being overheard.  
"Don't worry about that. I don't trust her, never did. The plan is make her show us the way to the cure, and after that, I'll kill her." Caroline got angry remembering about Carol's death. She started to walk away again, then she remembered Bonnie knowing about the plan.  
"Did you tell anybody about this?" She asked.  
"Of course not. I have to go. See you later, Caroline." Caroline was now intrigued, and know with a new mystery to solve. Who told Bonnie about it?

While getting into her car she thought it would be better drove by Stefan's house, to see how he was doing. Missing the first class didn't seem like a big deal when comparing to her other problems.

Stefan opened the door for her and they sit down.  
"We can talk now, Damon isn't here.", he said.  
"So did you talked to him?" It was an obvious question.  
"Yeah. You know, we had a fight… I said things that I believe, I mean, she is sired. What he did to her is not right. And he knows that. Elena is not thinking straight, she is just… Not herself anymore. And Damon only likes her like that because he took avenged of her."  
"I know. It's good he left her know. I mean, you knew this, right?" Stefan took a deep breath.  
"I really don't wanna know anymore, I just need this cure to fix all this situation. I can't just sit down and watch Damon do this to her. I care too much." Caroline said nothing. Then suddenly Stefan realized that he was not the only one with problems. "And you, did you talk to Tyler?"  
"Yeah, you can say that." She looked at nowhere, "He didn't want to talk to me. He said that… I left him, for a travel with _his mother's murder. _I mean, I know I had to make a choice, but it's Elena we are talking about here. There was no time and… I was still upset with him for Hayley and all…" Stefan didn't say anything, Caroline took a pause before start talking again, "I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to make excuses for my unhappy choice. But it's done. I can't change it know. I just need to move on. I still I love him, though. I really do" She laughed, sadly, "But it's time to move on" Stefan felt sorry for her. They were going through similar experiences. "I gotta go to school." She said, real quick, trying to cover her tears. She was tired of crying. "Just promise me something? Don't let Tyler go through this alone. He needs somebody… Just talk to Jeremy… He will find a way to talk to him." Stefan said yes to her and then Caroline went to school.

While she was at biology's class her phone rang. It was a message. "Need you here, right now.". The message was from Klaus. She rolled her eyes, angry. Now Klaus was texting her, great, she thought. She missed the rest of the day at school and went to his house. He opened the door with a big smile. "Glad you came to join us, love", Caroline saw Klaus and Dara at the door. She got concerned. "Come in" Klaus said, treating Caroline as always. They all sit down in a table and Klaus started the talking. "Dara was just telling me how we can find the cure." He looked at Caroline with a smile. The girl faked a smile and looked at Dara, trying to seem curious. "We were trying to read the map when we found out the tomb that we have to go is in Romania. House of the Dracula" He joked. She maintained the fake smile.  
"To open the tumb" Dara finally started to talk, "You need a spell that requires a sacrifice. I can not do it with just magic. I'll make a sort of expression of the vampire sacrifice and then, with the human blood, you got your cure."  
"I'm sure we can find a vampire willing to volunteer for the the process in our way to Europe, right love?" He glanced at Caroline.  
"Yeah. We can make it our own romantic little trip.", said Caroline, trying to say something that could help get Dara out of the way.  
"I'm sorry to destroy your dream of a romantic trip, but I'm going with you. You'll need a witch to open that tomb and the only bloodline with the spell for it is mine. By that I mean that I'm the only witch that can help you and I'll have to go with you." Klaus tried to hide his anger. That woman was destroying the plan and they would end up with no alternative but to go with her. "I suggest that you pack your bags real quick and tell me when we go to Europe as a happy little family... You know that I'm the only one that can really do it, so be smart." She said that looking at Klaus. If there was a witch in the whole world that was manipulative, that was Dara. She always gets what she wants. By saying those words, she left, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.  
"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked.  
"I don't know" Klaus said, "But if there's something that I'm certain about is that she is not willing to help us. But it is our only shot. Since our little Jeremy here is not willing to collaborate, Dara is our last and only chance." He glanced at Caroline, to see her reaction. The truth is that Klaus did not care about Jeremy. He would use him as an option to get the cure for Elena if he had to. But Dara came up with this trip and Caroline would have to go with him. It was the perfect opportunity for him to show Caroline a piece of the life that he could offer her. She kept herself quiet; Klaus set down next to her and asked, looking in her eyes, "Are you willing to do this?" She got scared. Not scared of him, but scared of the idea. It was Elena's only chance, she had no option. Not after everything that she had done with Tyler. She had to go. A part of her was really intrigued. This part of her also knew that this was the life that Klaus always told her about.  
"It's Elena's last chance… I have to." She looked at nowhere, like she was saying that sentence to herself. Klaus gave her a really sincere smile and then she left to her house, thinking in a way to tell her mom and everybody else about her trip.


	5. To new beginnings

The first thing that Caroline did after leaving Klaus' house was talk to Stefan. She needed to tell him the news about the plan, so she texted Bonnie to meet her at the Salvatore's.

When Caroline finally arrived at Stefan's house, Elena was waiting for her outside. They hugged each other. Elena was confused about everything; she did not know about any of this plan - that Caroline was working with Klaus and the Salvatore brothers. But Elena knew about the Tyler-Caroline break-up. She knew that, for some reason, Caroline was not there for him. But Caroline made everybody who knew about the plan promise that Elena wouldn't know that her fight with Tyler was because of her, somehow. They got inside and in the main room were Stefan, Damon and Bonnie. The atmosphere was tense, mainly because of Elena, Damon and Stefan were in the same room after everything.  
"So… Here's the news." Caroline started to say the plan, telling everybody, including Elena, about the plan, except by the part that she broke up with Tyler. She told them about her trip with Klaus and the fact that Klaus was planning on killing Dara.  
"This is just stupid. You can not go with Klaus." Elena said. Everybody remained quit; everybody in that room, in Caroline's situation they would do the exact same thing to make things right for Elena.  
"Elena, it's our only hope. I have the chance to make things right." Caroline said. Elena looked at everybody and they didn't say a word. They agreed with Caroline.  
"You guys have lost your mind, I won't be a part of it." Elena said and with that she left the house.  
"Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked, after Elena went away.  
"Yes." Caroline said, with conviction.  
"When do you leave?" Damon asked.  
"I don't know… Klaus is going to solve all this. I just need your help to keep my mom out of it. I don't want her to know that I left the country with Klaus… She would just freak out."  
"We'll figure it out. Just concentrate on your trip." Damon said. Caroline was leaving the house when Bonnie called her. "How are you doing?", she asked.  
"Doesn't matter", Caroline answered fast, "Why did you tell Tyler about the trip? And who told you that?" Caroline got a little angry.  
"Oh, Stefan told me… I wasn't gonna tell tell Tyler but he asked about you… What was I suppose to say? I thought he knew about it." Caroline snorted.  
"…Doesn't matter anymore." So Caroline left the Salvatore's upset.

When driving her way to her house, she got a text.  
"Prepare everything, we leave tomorrow." It was from Klaus, of course. She got scared about the speed he solved everything. "But tomorrow is Carol's funeral" She answered. "There's no time." Klaus was right. Maybe Caroline shouldn't go to the Mayor's funeral anyway. Tyler would be there and the last thing she wanted was to make him unhappy one more time. Maybe this trip came in a good time, she thought. "Pick you up at 7am.", another text from Klaus.

So Caroline packed her things and hide everything from her mom. She could not deal with her right know. She would leave with Klaus after her mom went to work so everything would be fine. She was going to leave a letter to her.

When Caroline woke up she was feeling normal. She took a shower and when putting her luggage out, she saw Klaus waiting in her door. She opened and he helped her putting everything in his car.  
"Where's Dara?" she asked.  
"I told her I couldn't get a spot for her in our airplane. Thought you might enjoy some privacy.", Caroline laugh. "We'll met her in Spain.", he finished.  
"Spain? Really?", Caroline said, with a mocking tone. Klaus lifted his eyebrows. They got in the car and went down to the airport. The way 'til there was quit. Caroline wasn't very happy about this and Klaus knew that. He was willing to give her the time she needed to accept everything and really have fun or enjoy his company.

As passing through the gates, Caroline was treated like a queen by the workers. Of course Klaus bought first-class tickets and probably compelled all the employees to treat them as a royal member. The dangerous part was that Caroline was actually enjoying it. Forgetting the Elena part, she was sort of excited to finally get out of Mystic Falls, even though the circumstances were not ideal.

They set next to each other and wait for the plane take off. Then, a flight attendant showed up. "Can I offer you something?" He asked.  
"Some champagne, please", Klaus said that looking at Caroline, knowing that he always was the one that she shared champagne with.  
"Don't enjoy this too much. Soon we'll be back in Mystic Falls and everything will be as usual." Klaus didn't say a word. The man brought the champagne and Klaus offer her a toast. "To new beginnings.", he said. Caroline looked at him, without saying anything; she had this intriguing look, like she was too afraid to admit that she actually enjoying Klaus' company; she was starting to have strong feelings for him. She just needed to figure out what they meant.


	6. You're extraordinary

Caroline slept most of the trip. She was tired and drank too much champagne, so she was feeling sleepy. Klaus was too excited to sleep. He was happy to get back to Europe specially with such special company. Sometimes he just glanced or stared at Caroline sleeping. She looked so peaceful, just like in his imagination when he described his fake proposal. Klaus always admired the fact that Caroline didn't see how bright she was. For Klaus, Caroline had a glow that he hadn't seen in any vampire in his many years of existence. She was strong, smart and beautiful. Then suddenly she started to wake up.  
"What time is it?" She said, struggling to wake up, with her eyes closed.  
"It's almost time love." He passed his hand trough her hair, "You need to wake up." He smiled. Caroline opened her eyes slowly and she looked at Klaus, seriously. While she was moving her hand she realized that Klaus' jacket was covering her. She thought it was a dream, but know that she was awake she saw that he really had dressed her with his jacket to protect her from the cold. It was a little unnecessary, she was a vampire, she wouldn't feel cold. But she was really glad he did it anyway. "Thank you", she whispered.  
"I order a coffee for you… Thought you might needed after drank the hole bottle of champagne" He laughed. Then the plane started landing.

They took off the plane and there was a sort of driver waiting for them. He took Klaus and Caroline to this luxury hotel in Madrid. Caroline seemed a little uncomfortable with all that, but she just assumed it was the way that Klaus was used to live.  
"So when is Dara coming?" She asked, trying to break the silence.  
"Tomorrow, in the afternoon." He opened the door of the room. In the front there was this huge bed and very luxury furniture. Klaus looked at Caroline at first, to see her reaction but she just stood there, staring at the room. "This is your room for today. As for tomorrow, we'll have to figure something out. Dara would suspect if we slept in separated rooms. But, you're tired, we'll talk about this later." He smiled at her, "I'll go to my room. Good night Caroline."

Caroline got into that room amazed. It was all so beautiful. She tries to call Tyler but he did not answered. Then she left Stefan a message, informing what was going on and then Klaus knocked at her door. He was really dressed and opened a shy smile when she answered.  
"Good night.", he said.  
"Good night.", she gave him a little smile.  
"I was thinking about going for a walk… Eat… Unless you feel tired, would you like to join me?" He said, trying to look as charming as possible. Caroline thought for a second. She smiled gently and although she felt tired, she was not willing to stay locked at some hotel with whole Madrid waiting for her. She looked at him, from his feet to his eyes and finally said, "Fine, just give me a second."; she put her best dress and then, when she went out of her room and met Klaus at the lobby she could say that he was a little speechless. She was almost as beautiful as she was at the Original ball, earlier that year.  
"You look beautiful." He said, with hesitation.  
"Thanks."

The night in Madrid was sensational. The sky was clean and full of stars. The weather was great and it was just an amazing place. Caroline kept herself quit, feeling guilty for enjoying everything too much. Klaus took her to the mainly tourist spots, telling her stories about how things were created. After all, he was part of that entire history; he was there. Then he took her to dinner in very fancy restaurant. It had this beautiful view, ordered some wine and had this great food.  
"I think I understand now…" Klaus' got surprised by her sentence and waited her to completed it, "I mean… Seeing all this, living this way… I'm not saying that I think it's right, your actions, but I do relate to that know." Although Caroline couldn't express herself very well, Klaus understood what she meant. He knew that sooner or later Caroline would see that this "monster" was not what everybody saw. He was more than that. He was a guy, like her, who did not want to be alone. He smiled at her.  
"All I ever wanted for you Caroline was for you to take a chance. I insist because I do think you are an amazing woman, you're not just ordinary. There's nothing ordinary about you. You're _extraordinary_, love." She did not thank him this time. She just smiled at her, sincerely. Caroline was also surprised by the fact that he treated her as a woman, not as the girl she was used to be called.

They went back to the hotel and Klaus followed her until her room. "I talked to the boy in the reception", he started to say, "and the situation of the room is solved. He will give us a room with two beds. I know that's not ideal, but it was the only thing he could do." Caroline was surprised by the fact that he really tried to make an effort to not bother her.  
"It's fine"  
"Well, I see you tomorrow then.", he kissed her hand and with that he left to his own room, leaving a dreamy, mature and new Caroline Forbes behind.


	7. The notebook

Caroline woke up early. She looked up her bed and stared at the beautiful ceiling of that amazing hotel. Everything was just like a dream. She was actually enjoying it. She wanted to call Bonnie or Elena but she knew that none of them would understand. She just couldn't believe that Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, little girl from that little town was in Spain with the biggest vampire of all times.

She got dressed, and then she found a vase of orchids and a blood bag in the living room, with a note. She laughed alone. "Join me for breakfast? Waiting at the lobby, K." She went down to have breakfast.  
Caroline found Klaus at the main table of the hotel's restaurant. Of course he would sit in the best table with the best view. He got up at the moment he saw Caroline and welcomed her with a dearly smile, "Good morning Caroline. How are you feeling today, love?" She smiled back. At this point Caroline wasn't pretending anymore. She was really enjoying Klaus' presence. He had this elegant and striking attitude.  
"What's the plan for today?" Caroline asked, curious.  
"Well, I sent a driver to pick Dara at the airport, so we can do anything we want. Anything _you_ want." She bitted her lips. Klaus noticed that she was a little embraced and still hesitating around him. But that barrier was smoothly fading away. "We could see come castles." He smiled at her. She smiled, unwittingly, but suddenly she contained herself again.  
"Okay" She simply said. Klaus glanced at her for a while. "What's that look for?" She laughed.  
"Nothing. Just like observing you." She lowed her head, smiling.

That morning was fantastic. Klaus took Caroline everywhere she wanted to go. He looked out for her. They stopped at coffee shops, museums. They suddenly stopped at a jewelry store. Caroline stared at a beautiful blue necklace, which seemed been made of diamonds and sapphires. It was a breathtaking necklace. Klaus would offer her that gift. But he was afraid that Caroline misunderstood him. So they just kept walking.

Caroline had fun with him. She arrived at the hotel smiling. She wasn't that happy for a very long time. Disconnected from all the vampire-hybrid drama. She was living; living the life that a vampire was supposed to live. Meeting cities, great histories and people. Going through generations, observing the changes of the world and society. She saw her history class come to live. She understood. Klaus was just a amazed spectator of this beauty.

He left her at her room again. "Thank you for the day. I really enjoyed it. I really mean it." Caroline said. He smiled.  
"I'm going to check on Dara. Here's the key to our new room. I'll send someone to pick your things up." He showed some sarcasm. He wasn't force Caroline to do anything, he was just happy about the time that she was spending with him without Tyler, Elena or Stefan. She said a yes with her head.

Later that day an employee from the hotel knocked at Caroline's door.  
"Miss Caroline Forbes?"  
"Yeah, that's me"  
"I'll take you to our new room."

The man took Caroline to a bigger room. It was like an apartment with two bedrooms. Maybe for brothers and sister's or, in her case, hybrids and vampires with no relationship at all. Klaus already unpacked at the room. "Sir Niklaus will be here any minute. He told me to tell you, miss, that he was talking to a mutual friend.", the man said. He was talking about Dara of course. Caroline whispered a really great full "Thank you" and then again she was left alone.

She looked at all the room. Then, in a moment of curiosity, she went to see Klaus' things. Everything didn't look very different except by a notebook that was in his bed. Caroline picked the notebook to see what was written. She got surprised. There were thousands drawings of her. Her back, her hair, her mouth. She smiled.

Then she suddenly heard a noise. It was him, coming through the door. She put everything at the same place and went to her "bedroom".  
"I did not know that you were already here, I thought told that man to warn me as soon as you get here. I'm sorry for making you wait."  
"It's fine." She smiled, sincerely. She was still thinking about the drawings he made of her.  
"So, I talked to Dara, we are leaving tomorrow. We will get an airplane and then we'll continue by car. I'll drive." They smiled at each other.


	8. Loneliness

"Good night." Caroline said after having dinner with Klaus and Dara. She went to bed. After staring at the ceiling for a very long time she found herself sleepless. She got out of the room for a minute and tried to call Stefan, but he didn't answer. Then she went back to her room and seated at the main couch and turned the TV on. All the programs were in Spanish, so she didn't understand a thing. She was getting bored but then she heard Klaus' voice.  
"Can't sleep?" He smiled and seated next to her. Caroline didn't say anything. She laugh, sadly, and waited for him say something.  
"I hope you're enjoying the trip.", he said, "You know", he continued, "when I was human I didn't have the notion of how big this planet was. I was happy with my life, never had the will to know everything else... I just wanted to be with my family." Caroline looked at him. Now she was really getting to know him. Klaus wasn't just this horrible man that everybody hated.  
"I was such a bitch." She laughed and he did the same. Caroline continued to say, "I used to be so jealous of Elena... Everything was just so messed up. I mean, I was a cheerleader, had any ideia of this vampire-doppelganger problem and my biggest concern was how I was gonna study and go to the cheerleading practice at the same time." He continued to smile. Differently from Klaus' sister, Rebekah, Caroline was letting this school girl behind, growing up; she was this new woman. Even though she was a vampire that would reamain frozen for the eternity, she was changing. "Everything is just so diffent now..." She looked at nowhere. "All of that seem so silly now... Meaningless. If makes sense..." She looked at Klaus. He smiled. He knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"After a few centuries you'll see that humans care about this little things that will not really take you anywhere. That's the great part of being immortal. You're no longer bound to this trivial human rituals. That's why I will never get tired of telling you about the beauty of this world. One day, perhaps, you'll understand."  
"I guess I am starting to." She glanced at him. They kept staring at each other quiet for a moment. Then Caroline asked, "Do you feel afraid? ...Of being alone?". She was bold enough to ask Klaus this questions now. He was no longer the super-intimidating hybrid. He was a man, with insecurities just like her. Klaus waited a moment before start talking. He looked down, surprised by Caroline's question.  
"No." He finally answered. "Being alone is not the greatest thing on the planet." He joked. "But you know, love, loneliness is a habit. You get used to. It's all about acceptance. I guess that's why, somehow, I was so attached to my family... But things change." Caroline, after paying attention, looked down, thinking about herself. Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan and Tyler were her family. Her mom was everything to her, but she's human. One day Liz wouldn't be with her anymore and she knew that. Even though Caroline was a vampire, she had never thought about how her life was gonna turn out. She got scared by the unknowing. Maybe Klaus wasn't the only one that should accept a life of loneliness.  
"Do you think is worth it?" Klaus was happy that Caroline was asking him those questions. Caroline was curious; she was really now concerned about the life she would have. She was going to life forever and she had never really thought about the "forever" part.  
"I'll tell you when I find out." He smiled at her, got up and gave her a forehead-kiss. "Good night, love", he simply said and went to his bed. Caroline whispered "Good night" back and smiled. After all that talk she felt a little sleepy and went to bed as well.

She woke up early, fed herself with a bloodbag and met Klaus at the lobby, with Dara.  
"Glad you joined us, love." Caroline gave him a smile. Klaus started to speak, "There was a little bit change of plans. Dara and I agreed that it would be better to make sure that the cure is where we think it is, so she found out this sort of temple in a little town, not far from here, that used to be a witch house. She can contact the witches and confirm if Romenia is our place or not. So we'll drive there and then we'll know our destination."  
"Sounds perfect" Caroline, smiled, really happy. Dara glanced a suspicious look for both of them and agreed. Klaus went with Caroline to their room to get ready. Caroline seemed worried.  
"Are you okay love?" He asked. She looked at him, serious.  
"Yes... I'm just worried. Everything seem... Too easy." She gave a pause, "I don't know... I don't trust this woman, I'm concerned about what she might do." Klaus grabbed her shoulders and spoke really close to her.  
"Caroline, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. Dara will give us the cure and if she doesn't, nothing is going to happen to us. Nothing is going to happen to _you_. I won't let it." He stared at her. Caroline was speechless but still worried about Dara. But she felt sort of save now, with Klaus' words.  
"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." He smiled and said, "Now let's go find this cure."


	9. The call

Caroline seated in front of the car; Klaus was driving and Dara was in the backseat. Caroline was watching every movement. She knew anything she said or do without think about it very well could ruin the plan. So she remained quiet most of the trip, arguing she was tired. Klaus did all the talk with Dara, but most of the trip they were all in silence.  
Dara did not seem very curious or happy for the couple. She was hiding something, Caroline could feel it. But she was trying not to get worried and think about what Klaus said to her about keeping her safe. They stopped in a gas station so Dara could eat something. Caroline went far away from Klaus and Dara and called Stefan. This time he answered.  
"Thank God! I'm trying to call you for days!" Caroline said, angry.  
"I'm sorry, I was having some problems do deal with." Stefan said, his voice seemed sad.  
"What happened?" Caroline asked, still nervous.  
"Nothing... The less you know the better. Concentrate on finding the cure and keeping Klaus on our side. Now that his hybrids beatryed him, I am still worried that he gives up the ideia of making more of them."  
"Relax. Everything is under control." Caroline did not say anything about not trusting Dara. She didn't wanna worried Stefan. He was passing through hell with Damon and Elena together and having to watch that everyday was bad enough. "I want to know about my mom... And Tyler. How is he doing?" Stefan waited a little before speaking anything.  
"Your mom is fine... I talked to her..."  
"And what about Tyler?" Carolined insisted.  
"He left, Caroline. Tyler left." Caroline felt so bad about it. She felt guilty about it. She was too distact to notice but Klaus was listening to the whole conversation. He assumed that Caroline was worried about Tyler because of Carol's death. Even though Tyler betrayed her, in Klaus' mind, he knew that Caroline was still in love with him. She didn't cry when she heard Stefan sayind those words. They remained quiet for a couple of minutes.  
"Did you talk to him before?" She simply asked. She wanted to be there in Mystic Falls. She wanted to hug Tyler, tell him that she loves him and that everything would be okay. Now, even though she returned, he wasn't there. Caroline felt useless and guilty; mainly guilty.  
"Yeah, sort of. I went to Carol's funeral, but he didn't want to talk to me. He just talked to Elena and Matt. You should call her, she will tell you how he's doing better than me." Caroline felt the ressentiment in Stefan's voice when he said Elena's name.  
"How are you doing?" Caroline asked, mostly because she was trying to get Tyler out of her head. That was the worst part of being a vampire. Have everything heighten. Her guilt was consuming her, just as her fear of being alone. The less she thought about Tyler, the better. He tooked a deap breath before answering her.  
"I'll be fine. I'll wait for you get back with the cure. If everyhting goes wrong I'll just, leave town. There's nothing for me here, Caroline." The girl remained quiet, waiting for Stefan to continue. "I can't help Elena if she doesn't want my help. She is a completely different person... I can't. I just can't." Caroline felt Stefan's pain.  
"I'm sorry I can't be there with you. I know you need a friend more than anything and I'm willing to help. Anything you need, just call me. I know you need somebody to talk to." Caroline said.  
"I think I just need some time. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He faked a laugh through the phone.  
"I'm sorry, I gotta go" Caroline said when saw Klaus with Dara ready to go, "Just promise you won't do anything stupid. I'll be back soon and all this nightmare will be over." She turned out the phone and went back in the car. Klaus was a little serious; he heard the whole call and although he didn't fel guilty for Carol's death he was sorry that, somehow, it affected Caroline.

As they were getting back in the car, Dara remembered that she forgot something that seemed important to her but Klaus and Caroline didn't seem to care. Caroline was nervous for Stefan, for Tyler and for herself. Klaus suddenly took her hand strongly.  
"Caroline, tell me, what's going on?" She was struggling, didn't want to cry in Klaus' presence, but it was inevitable. A tear felt from her eye. She didn't say anything. He took a deep breath, "Look, sweetheart, I don't know what's going on with you, but don't matter what you're thinking, I'm here, with you." He raised her head with his hand, looked at her, seriously. At that point of Caroline's life, Klaus was everything she had. Her "family" was across the ocean.  
"I'm sorry" She looked at the window's car, not really knowing what to say, "I don't know why I'm feeling this way. It's just this stupid vampire thing. I'm fine!" She cleaned her tears, Klaus remained himself looking at her, with a little and light smile. At that moment Dara got back into the car and they all act like nothing happened.  
"Let's go", she said.


	10. A beautiful couple

Caroline continued her trip to the witches' house with Dara and Klaus. Now she was just trying to keep herself together and not fall apart. "Think about Elena... And Stefan. You have the opportunity to fix this.", she kept thinking. She remained in silence and Dara didn't seem to bother. She was getting tired and seemed very interested on their destination. Klaus seemed calm. Even though he was concern about Dara's intentions, he wanted to keep Caroline peaceful, although it all seemed too suspicious.

The twilight in the sky was a beautiful scenarium and Caroline was trying to concentrate on this. If everything went wrong, at least she had the opportunity to meet this amazing country. All the views and landscapes were breathtaking. Whenever her mind started to drift away and think about Tyler again she forced herself to think about something else.  
"According to the map, there's a little pension and it's nearest place from the house that we can stay to spend the night." Klaus finally broke the silence. "Caroline, love, we can rest tonight and tomorrow Dara can go to the witches' place and find out everything we need to know, isn't that right?" He talked to Dara.  
"It's fine." The witch said. Klaus glanced a _look_ at Caroline. He was planning on following Dara in the next day. Of course he would not let her go alone and do whatever she wanted. They got out of the car and saw this beautiful and really old house, which seemed to be made of stone. They got in, Klaus asked for two rooms. One for Dara and the other for Caroline and himself.

The house was really simple. There was this old lady, the owner, that treated them very well. First the lady took Dara to her room. Then she left Klaus and Caroline at their room.  
"Thank you." Klaus said, with all his charm. The lady smiled and whipered "Such a beautiful couple."; Klaus and Caroline listened, but they both pretended they didn't.

As looking to the room, Caroline noticed a very simple and beautiful decoration. There were really old things, like the bed and the wardrobe. The bed, mainly, was made of steel, and it seemed really big when compared to the rest of the room. Klaus, later that night, asked for more pillows and bed things, so he could make himself a little bed on the floor without raising any suspect. Caroline thanked him for being educated and letting her sleep on the bed without hesitating.  
As the night passed, Caroline remained awake, while Klaus was reading a book. She left the room, went outside and called Elena. This time Klaus could not hear her.  
"Caroline?!", Elena seemed surprised when she saw Caroline's name on her phone.  
"Elena, hi, how are you? I'm so happy that I can talk to you."; Caroline was trully happy. She missed her friends. Of all the girls, she knew that Elena would be the least judgemental. Since she first started dating Stefan, she knew that sometimes we can't control what we feel and things just get a little out of control.  
"Oh my God, how are you, I've been so concerned! Did Klaus do anything to you?" She just couldn't stop asking things. So Caroline just stopped her.  
"Elena, calm down, I'm fine. Klaus is not our problem right now, believe me. I'm just calling to check up on you and I want to know everything..." She wanted to ask about Tyler, but she didn't know Elena's opinion in all this.  
"I know that you want to know about Tyler... Just give him some time, Car... He needs it. I'm sure that when he realizes his big mistake, he'll come back on his feet."  
"I know he left, Elena.", Elena remained quiet.  
"Just give him some time... He just lost his mom." Caroline tries to change the subject.  
"And how are you doing, with Damon?" Caroline changed the tone of her voice. She didn't like to talk about Damon with Elena, because, with the sirebond, Caroline just could not believe that Elena was thinking strait.  
"I don't wanna talk to you about this. I know you won't agreed.", Elena finally said.  
"It's good that you know me. I really don't wanna talk about it. I'm just really happy that you're ok." Elena waited a second before say something.  
"I really do not aprove this trip of yours. I can't help feeling guilty for everything and what happened bewteen you and Tyler."  
"Elena, just stop. I'm doing it because I want to. Nobody forced me. I'll face the consequences of my actions. And besides, it's not that bad in here." She joked, "I had all this boring days meeting Madrid, you know, what a sacrifice." They laughed together. Caroline was telling the truth when she told she was kind of happy there. They said goodbye to each other and Caroline went to her room.

As opening her door room, she found Klaus sleeping on the floor, in a mess of sheets and pillows he made it. She couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She also felt a little sorry for him, for making him sleep on the floor. But she was also really surprised of how respectful he was being to her. She didn't see that coming.

Caroline opened her eyes in the morning and saw Klaus with his finger on his mouth, warning her to make silence. She got a little scared, not knowing what exactly was going on and he whispered, "Dara is going out. I'll follow her. You stay here and do not leave, do you understand?" She said yes with her head and watched Klaus leave.


	11. A lost daylight ring

When Klaus left Caroline at their room, he followed Dara until the house. It wasn't far from there, so she went walking until her destination. Dara seemed to already know the place. Klaus was observing each step of her very carefully for not let himself get caught. Then, he finally saw this house, which seemed to have been burned, some place in the history, and Dara came in.

Klaus remained hidden, waiting for her to contact the witches' spirits. She really thought that Klaus' trusted her. But you don't live a thousand years without being one step ahead. He concentrated in his hearing and tried to pay attention to everything that could sound suspect. He tried to hear any sound but it was useless. Of course the witch used a spell for not being overheard. He looked at nowhere so angry. He had nothing left. Either he trusted the witch or didn't.

Angry himself for not having an advantage, he came back to the pension and found Caroline on their room.  
"I couldn't hear her." He said to Caroline, "We have nothing." He seemed angry. She didn't said a word. All of her worries came back and she got nervous, fearing the worse.  
"If she was telling the truth she wouldn't use a spell." Caroline said, Klaus looked at her. Caroline was right, something really strange was going on and they just couldn't figure it out. Klaus started to think really fast. This was not a good sign. He analised his alternatives. The best one he could think of was leave Spain and go back to Mystic Falls.  
"She's not with us love, I know. I think we need to leave." Klaus said.  
"What about Elena? We need the cure." Caroline was getting nervous.  
"I know. But I can't risk it. She's a very powerful witch and she's not willing to help. Whatever she's planning is not a good thing and we are here alone, we can't just stay. I think we have to get back now."  
"But Klaus, Elena needs the cure." Klaus got closer to Caroline fast and said, firmly  
"We'll find another way." Klaus grabbed Carolines shoulders and the girl was left with no words. She understood the gravity of the situation and she started to fear Dara and what she wanted to do.  
"Fine." She finally said.  
"I'll prepare things on the car, you pack things. We need to leave fast, before she gets here." He glanced at her.

Klaus left Caroline packing everything while he went to the gas station in front of the pension and waited for the car get ready. Caroline was changing clothes when she felt a horrible headache. It was consuming her, supernaturally. She screamed, but nobody heard her. It felt like it was melting her brain. When she finally had the strength to look back she saw Dara, standing right in front of her, with a smile in her face.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline screamed.  
"Oh love, it's time for you to do me a favour." She kept the smile while Caroline screamed. Then the girl finally passed out.

When Klaus left the gas station the car was already prepared. He went upstairs, to his room, to call Caroline, but when he oppened the door, she wasn't there.  
"Caroline, love?" He asked. "Caroline?!", he asked again. Then the worst passed through his mind. He had an ideia what could have happened. He saw Caroline's daylight ring on the floor. He changed his expression immedialy, picked up the car and went to the witches' house.


	12. Tortured

Caroline opened her eyes, really slowly, with no forces left. She saw everything like a big shadow and then suddenly things started clear up. She took a deep breath, look around. She saw woods. A pile of wood, from trees. She also saw this kind of living room like the place that the witches were burned in Mystic Falls. She tried to concentrate and think but her head was just hurting too much. She looked at her hand and they were tighten with vervain. She was so weak. Then she finally saw Dara.  
"Glad you're awake. I'm gonna need it." The witch whispered. Caroline was trying to see things and think. Why was she there? What Dara was planning to do and what she could do to scape. With nothing left, the girl finally asked, "What am I doing here?" She heard what seamed to be a laugh.  
"You arrogant vampires. Always thinking you are the most powerful creatures on earth." Dara said, with a little arrogance herself. Caroline got more lost. The memories were finally getting back to her. She reminded Klaus... He was saying something about go back to Mystic Falls... 'That's right. Dara was planning something', she remembered. But it was too late. Dara had her now and she had no ideia where Klaus were. He was probably gone by now.  
"Please, let me go." Caroline begged. "Why do you need me for, anyway?" The witch glanced an angry look at the girl and then the pain in Caroline's head came back. Her brain melting, again. The girl started to scream again.  
"STOP IT, PLEASE, JUST STOP!" She cried, along with her screams.  
"You don't get it, do you?" The witch looked at Caroline's eyes and the pain stopped. Caroline looked at herself. She was sit at an old chair, full of vervain next to her so she would be too weak to run, then she looked at the witch. "I don't want anything with you." Caroline were more confused now.  
"Then why am I here?!" The girl screamed. Dara was busy, looking at an old-book, wich seemed to be grimoire, like Bonnie's.  
"Fine! Oh, you're so boring. Klaus must really want this cure because be in the same room as you, miss, not picnic." The witch lauched her sarcasm. "But I'll tell, if you really need to know. After you die, it won't make any difference." Caroline felt a wave of cold in her back. She knew that Klaus wouldn't come for her; she was going to die. "So here's the thing, barbie girl: I need Klaus. I need him for a spell..." The witch looked up, "...Sort of. It's a witch thing, you wouldn't understand. But", she continued to look at her book, "He is not as easy to kidnap as you. So I brought you here, hoping he'll come for you." Caroline laughed.  
"Don't hold our breath." The witch got angry.  
"Do not play with me kid. You have no ideia what I am capable of." She looked really angry at Caroline.  
"I am not playing. I just know he won't come." The witch said nothing. They kept themselves quiet. Caroline was looking at things, trying to find a way to scape. "Why do you need Klaus, anyway?" She asked, trying to distract the witch. She turned herself to Caroline.  
"I need him for a sacrifice." Caroline got surprised. "The witches on the other side will award me for finally kill him and they'll release and unchain a power and I'll grab it to me." She laughed. "You can say that I'm keeping the balance of the world. Doing what your Bennet friend didn't have the guts to do." She smiled at Caroline, who said nothing. Then Dara aproached herself, "I'm hardly fooled, child. Do you really think that I would believe that Klaus was in love with you and wanted to raise a family? Please!" Caroline then saw an opportunity. She kicked Dara's feet, trying to make her fall and try to scape somehow. But the witch saw it before Caroline could do something.  
"Oh, wrong choice, child." Then Dara picked a knife and stabbed Caroline's leg. "Learn to know when you're defeated." Then the witch stabbed Caroline over and over again. The girl screamed.

Caroline passed away again. Dara used a spell to tortured her. She was delusional. She couldn't tell the difference between the dreams and what was really going on. Sometimes she saw Dara's book and herself reading it and then suddenly she saw Tyler, looking at her. "Be strong", he whispered. She kept drifiting away. She saw Elena, kissing Damon, Stefan crying. She saw Madrid and Klaus. Saw Klaus wearing a smoking... Saw Klaus again, his drawings. She heard his voice, their dialogues. "What are you doing?", she whispered, without even the idea of what she was saying or doing.  
"It's time." She heard Dara's voice, and when she oppened her eyes she saw the witch smiling. Was she dreaming? She couldn't tell, although things seemed more clear. "I know you're here.", she heard the witch's voice again.". She passed out again. When she opened her eyes she saw a shadow, a black shadow, right in front of her.  
"You are really stupid for doing this." The voice said. It was him. It was Klaus' voice. Caroline thought she was dreaming, because there was no way that Klaus would come back for her.  
"She will die sooner or later." The witch joked. Then Klaus started to scream. It was the pain that was also affecting him. But to make Klaus feel that Dara had to take the spell off Caroline. So the girl was starting to see things clear again. She saw Klaus screaming and Dara's nose bleeding, because of the witch's effort. Then, in a fast reflection, Caroline used her last strength to rip the vervain ropes out but she couldn't. But her effort distracted Dara and, taking advantage of Caroline's distraction, Klaus got up and grabbed Dara's neck, like he was about to hang her and looked into her eyes.  
"I told you this was a big mistake." The witch tried to do something, but Klaus' was just too strong. He smiled a little bit and then ripped her heart out and her body felt on the floor.

**xxxxx**

**A/U: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying it. Please, let me know what you guys think and write me reviews! xoxo**


	13. The rescue

Klaus ripped Caroline's vervain ropes away, put her daylight ring back in her finger and waited for the girl stand up. He saved her. She saw Dara's body on the floor and then Klaus asked her, looking in her eyes, "Are you okay?"; he seemed worried. Caroline started to cry; she was hopeless. Elena wouldn't get the cure and Caroline had nothing left to hold on to. Klaus hugged her. Caroline struggled at first, but then she just let herself go.  
"Everything will be fine, sweetheart.", he whispered in her ear. She could feel his body embracing hers. She felt save and powerful at the same time. Klaus could make her feel that way. But, when she started to drift away, Klaus passed his cheek against hers; Caroline felt his beard and then they looked at each other's eyes. They reamained like this. It was a moment. Caroline didn't move; she was just all over the place, didn't know what to do. Klaus didn't want to take advantage of her, but he could not help it. He approached himself, waited to see how she would react, and when he saw she remained still, he saw an opportunity and kissed her.  
Caroline didn't seem surprised. Klaus gave her a gentle and soft kiss; really sweet. She was not expecting that kind of kiss come from him. She enjoyed the kiss and he could feel it. She was kissing him back.

But then, feeling guilty for kissing Caroline in such a fragile moment that she was going through, he stopped kissing her, looked down and after a few seconds he put his arms around Caroline's shoulders and simply said "We should go."  
Caroline was left with no reaction. She wanted to keep kissing him, but she was so confused. Everything was just happening so fast and so slow at the same time. He opened the car's door for her and she kept herself quiet. Klaus gave her a bloodbag and she fed. "Thank you", she whispered. Klaus treated her so well; he took care of her. Caroline was not used to that kind of treatment. He remained also in silence, but he was happy; differently from the time that Klaus was in Tyler's body, Caroline didn't repulse him; this time she actually enjoy it, and he knew that. Knowing this, Klaus was willing to wait as long as it takes to Caroline admit her feelings for him.  
She finished her bloodbag and tried to breathe. Dara was dead and, even though the hope of a cure was gone, she was glad bacause she was feeling save. Caroline never really trusted her. But now she had other problems to face. Suddenly the car started to slow down and Caroline saw that they were in front of the hotel in Madrid.  
"Wait, I left things on that pension." Caroline whispered, confused.  
"Don't worry, love, I picked everything before saving you." He smiled. "I'll change our airplane tickets for today."  
"No!" Caroline said, really fast. "I mean... I need some time before get back in Mystic Falls... I could use this time here." She looked at him, still confused, not really knowing what she was saying. The truth is, Caroline was not ready to go back in Mystic Falls. She needed some time to absorve all the facts that happened to her in the last twenty four hours.  
"We'll stay as long as you need." Klaus glanced a strong look at her.  
"Thank you." Caroline whispered again. He smiled and when he started to opened the car's door, Caroline continued to say, "Really." He looked at her, "You saved my life." He smiled and then they left the car and they went to their room.  
"I'll give you some privacy. I'll be at the bar, if you need anything." He left her and Caroline found herself alone again.

Caroline took a deep and long shower to relax. She tried to ignore Klaus' kiss but she couldn't. Her feelings for him was just getting stronger and stronger and at some point she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist it anymore. Then, when remembering Klaus' kiss, she felt guilty for Tyler, who didn't know any of this... She felt pain as well, because she still loved him. But her relationship with Tyler, even before, was falling apart. They had so many different opinions. She dive into the bath's water and tried not to think at all. She felt better when she was not thinking.  
After the shower she put a nice outfit and, still playing the 'not-thinking' philosophy, she went down to the bar and set right next to Klaus. He smiled.  
"Tired of being on the room?" He asked.  
"I needed a drink." She smiled. Klaus ordered a bottle of champagne.  
"How are you doing?" He asked. She kept staring her glass.  
"I don't know... It seems like all of it it's just a bad dream. I'm trying to wake up, but I just can't." She laugh, sadly. Klaus didn't say anything. "I mean, I tried. I did everything I could to save her and now... It was all in vain." She looked at him. "I guess I don't wanna go back because I don't wanna be the one to tell Stefan or Elena or Damon that we are all hopeless." She looked down.  
"I don't think it was all in vain." He said. "Even though things didn't work out as we expected, at least you prove to yourself and to Elena that you are willing to do anything to save your friends. Even run across the ocean with me." She smiled at her.  
"It wasn't that bad." She joked, trying to see the positive sides of everything. Then Caroline looked at him again, with this intriguing look, like she saw a different Klaus that she used to know. She smiled, gently, without even realize. "Thank you.", she said, again, "For staying when I asked you." She kept smiling, softly. He smiled and put more champagne in her glass. She drank it and so did he. "We could go for a walk tomorrow...", the girl said, shy, waiting for Klaus to say something.  
"It would be my pleasure." He smiled. Then afer a few minutes, he said, "I think we should go. I don't wanna be acused of getting you drunk." She smiled. Klaus went to their room and stopped at the door.  
"I'll other room for me." He looked down.  
"You... You don't have to... I mean, it's so big in here that it looks like an apartament." She smiled and so did he. He got in and went to his bed, but not without saying a really happy "Good night, Caroline."

**xxxxx**

**A/U: I hope you're enjoying it and, if you have any comments or opinions, please, let me know in the reviews! xoxo**


	14. From a new perspective

Caroline opened her eyes slowly. She was really tired of everything that happened to her in the last couple days. She looked at her phone and saw a miseed call from Stefan and a message from Elena. "Everything k?", the message said. "Yeah. I just can't talk now, but everything's fine.", she answered. Knowing that Elena wasn't talking to Stefan and because she didn't want to call him, Caroline texted the same message to him. She got up, put some jeans and a beautiful shirt and then she met Klaus. He was sitting at the couch, reading a magazine.  
"Finally, I was staring to get bored." He said. Caroline looked at her watch and saw that she slept a lot. It was about 13:00. "This is for you", he gave her a bloodbag, "And today we'll do something fun. Cheer up!" He smiled at her. Caroline didn't want to admite it, but that was exactly what she was needing. She had so many things going on in her mind, she needed a break. She drank all the bloodbag.  
"Where are we going?", the girl asked.  
"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be really fun, would it?" He glanced at her. She smiled. Caroline was so beautiful. She had this white shirt, a little loose, with these really skinny jeans. Klaus admired the fact that everything she putted on look good on her. She laughed again.

Klaus took Caroline to these beautiful coffee shops and amazing libraries, with books almost as old as him.  
"Someday", he looked at her, "I'll show my library, and I'll tell you, there's things there that no library in the world have." He tried to show off a little bit, smiling. Caroline rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help to laugh a little bit. They went walking, and, at some point, Klaus put his arm in Caroline's shoulders and the girl didn't hesitate.  
"You know, Spain is really great, but it's nothing like Paris." Caroline felt her heart accelerate. She couldn't tell why; maybe because she really wanted to go to Paris or maybe because Klaus' arm was in her shoulder.  
"Stop trying to seduce me. It won't work." He glanced at her. He didn't say anything, just kept admiring her.

They came back at the hotel and, while Caroline took a shower, Klaus left. She got dressed and started to watch TV. It was useless, she was as bored as she would be if she didn't saw TV at all. Then, she went to her room to look for some book or for anything that she could do and she found a store bag and a note.

"Dinner. Wear this." The note said. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little happy for the gift. Klaus had a really nice taste and his presents was just amazing. She opened the bag and saw a beautiful black dress, almost as beautiful as the one he gave her for the Original's gala.

When it was about nine o'clock she heard someone knock on the door. Caroline opened the door herself and found Klaus really well dressed.  
"Where were you?" The girl asked. Klaus was speechless. Caroline was divine on the dress he gave her. Her hair was all in one of her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful pair of earings. He shaked his head.  
"I... I had to buy me this outfit, and yours and... I had to make the restaurant reservations." Caroline smiled. Klaus really went to solve those things, but he also wanted to give Caroline some privicy; let her get dressed in peace.  
"Let's go?" He offered her his arm.

When they got to the restaurant, Caroline was shocked. Everything was outstanding. The waiter seemed to know Klaus already. They sit down on the center table.  
"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked.  
"Well, you may not believe this, but this is how I like to live, love" He looked down and waited a moment before talking again, "And I know that you need some time. I think it would be good for you, just forget about the Mystic Falls drama." He looked at her, serious. It was incredible how Klaus was able to understand Caroline so well and know exactly what she needed. She smiled, sincerly.

After that amazing night, they went back to the hotel. Caroline forgot for some hours her life back in Mystic Falls. A part of her wanted to stay in Europe, with Klaus, living that life she was living for the passed days. He revealed himself as a really cultured, ellegant and polite man.

Caroline changed her clothes and, while Klaus was taking a shower, the girl went to his room one more time. She looked at everything and she noticed that he putted some paintings and other personal things in his room.  
"Looking for something?" Caroline heard his voice. He was at the door.  
"Why did you hang these? I mean, it is supposed to be a fast trip..." He smiled a little bit.  
"I don't have a 'home' anymore, love. I lived in so many places, changing, so now I took things that make me feel a little better always with me. Even though the effect lasts a small period of time." He looked down with deep eyes. Caroline didn't say anything. She just started to walk to leave his room when he grabbed her hand. She looked back and saw Klauss looking at her. She wanted to leave because she knew she wouldn't be able to resist anymore. She was not only attracted to him, but she was really starting to like him and see Klaus as he man she always dreamed about.

After a minute staring at each other, Caroline aproached herself, hesitated for a moment but, knowing it was useless at that point, she let herself enjoy and kissed him.  
Caroline was different; she wasn't sensible or vulnerable like the last time they kissed. She was owning the situation. She knew what she was doing. She gave up and let her feelings took care of her actions; Caroline took a chance. Klaus got surprised. He didn't expect to see 'that' Caroline to treat him this way. He hold her, while they were still kissing, and suddenly they were at Klaus' bed. He smiled and before he even say something, they were kissing again. Then, while Caroline was passing her hand through Klaus' hair, he passed his hand through her waste to take her shirt off and the girl didn't hesitate. Caroline gave herself to the moment, not willing to regret it and ready to finally love Klaus as the man he was.

**xxxxx**

**A/U: Guys, hey, I'm so excited about this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Please, write me ****reviews** and I'll keep writing more chapters! xoxo


	15. A big mistake

Caroline woke up slowly. Everything felt like a dream; an amazing dream. She looked at her left and saw Klaus sleeping. He was breathing peacefuly. Caroline passed her hand through his hair and then she passed it through his back. Klaus was a completely different man. He kissed every part of her body, so romantically... In a way that Tyler never did.

He was patient and delicate. Caroline looked at the ceiling and started to think. "What have I done?!", she literally slept with the enemy. She got up and, wrapped in her sheets and went until the window to look at the sky. It was about 3am and there was so many stars in the sky. She kept staring at the sky above her, not thinking about what she had left behind but thinking how everything she was living seemed like a fairytale. The moonlight, the trip and Klaus himself. Could it be possible that Caroline was starting to have true feelings for him?

"Can't sleep?" She heard his voice in her ear, like a whisper. Then she felt his lips in her shouders. He kissed her until her neck and Caroline didn't say anything; the girl just closed her eyes and smiled. She felt Klaus' hand on her waste and she felt chills al over her body. He ambraced her and whispered in her ear, "Let's go back to bed, love". Caroline left her sheets fell down on the floor and the girl went back to bed with him.

xx

Klaus opened his eyes with the sun shining right in front of him. He took a deep breath and turned around; there, he saw Caroline, sleeping, wrapped on a blanket, with her back uncovered. He looked at her, smiling. She was so beautiful. The way she moved her hair, her delicate hands, her eyes. She was just pure magic.

The girl started to wake up and Klaus smiled again. He kissed her back and he could feel she was smiling too. He kissed her all the way from her spine until her neck and then he whispered, "Good morning, love". Caroline changed ger expression immiadiatly when she heard Klaus' voice. She turned around, scared, looked at him, so embarrassed, and put her hands on her face. "Oh, this was a mistake!", she kept telling herself. Klaus couldn't help but laugh. He thought Caroline was cute, so embarrassed of him; he also knew that the only reason Caroline was acting like this was because she enjoyed... She was just in a denial fase. She left Klaus' room, runed for the bathroom to put her clothes on.

When Caroline got out of the bathroom, she saw him, with a gray shirt and all his necklaces, staring at her. Caroline was trying not to think about the last night. She was too ashamed for it. She looked down and walked until her room  
"You can't avoid me forever, Caroline." The girl didn't answer.

Caroline set down in her bed. "Oh my God!" She kept thinking. What would she do? She couldn't look at Klaus' face... She couldn't get back in Mystic Falls as well. The girl was more lost than before. But everything was now worse, because she saw her feelings for Klaus become real. Now that she slept with him, she couldn't just ignore him or everything she felt. "And what if he tells Tyler? Or everybody else?", she kept worried. She got out of her room, faced Klaus for a moment and he looked at her. He seemed sad, little worried, like he felt guilty for everything that happened last night.  
"I'll just go for a walk." Caroline kept herself serious. Klaus said yes with his head and turned his head, so he wouldn't look at her. She felt a little sorry for him. After that night Caroline couldn't hate him. He was just so careful with her... Klaus treated her like she was unique. Caroline felt that special treament of his during every skin touch and kiss.  
She was in a totally different city, but she remained near from the hotel. She just needed some time to think. She thought about calling Elena or Stefan to talk about it, but how give them the news through a call? It was just too big to tell like this. And besides, he knew even though Elena or Stefan would be as jugmental as Bonnie, for example, they would reprove her actions. "I mean, sleep with Klaus? What were you thinking?" She thought. But then, when walking through Madrid's streets she remembered the time she talked with Stefan about how Klaus was not very different from them. I mean, she had already killed a man; even though Klaus had killed more people than her, what difference does it make in the end? He was a murder just like her. One soul, a million souls. It doesn't make her a less murder than him.

Everything was just confusing her head when her phone rang. It was Stefan.  
"Hey" She said, a little sad. "How are you?" she asked, with a really sweet tone.  
"C'mon Caroline, you can't fool me. What happened?" Stefan knew that Caroline wouldn't text him if everything was doing okay. He knew the only reason she texted him was because she would have the courage to talk to him and lie about the cure. She remained quite. "You didn't get, did you?" He asked, refering to the cure.  
"I'm sorry" the girl answered after a while. Stefan snorted, sadly.  
"We'll find another way." H said, trying to hide his misery. Whatever was happening back in Mystic Falls was just too much for him.  
"I gotta go, but wait for me, okay? We need to talk." Caroline said and then rang up the phone.

She looked at nowhere for a second, got up and went back to the hotel.

**A/U: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I'll try to post the next sooner. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it! xoxo**


	16. All the time you need

"Hey" Caroline said, stood by the door, when she saw Klaus sitting on the main couch of their room. She couldn't hate him, not anymore. He looked at her, sadly, with the guilty look in his eyes and now Caroline felt bad for him, because she knew that he was miserable because of her. He glanced at her, fast and smiled. Caroline sat next to him, put her hand in his knee, so he would look at her. They looked a each other for a while and the girl finally said, "I'm sorry.", he kept looking at her, "For being so rude about everything that happened. I just... I just have so much going on in my mind right now. It's just a lot to take..." She kept looking at him, waiting for his reaction.  
"I didn't mean to complicate things for you" He said  
"I know" she answered fast. "I would never blame you, I know that everyhting you've been doing is to make me feel better, and it's working, but... Doesn't matter what you do, eventually, the problems will return." She looked at him. Klaus acted a little surprised. Caroline was never this secure during the whole time they were together. He suddenly changed his expression and looked at her, firmly.  
"I'll give you all the time you need." She smiled, and thanked him again. Klaus smiled either and kissed her cheek. The girl smiled, amezed by how their relationship worked so well; he understood her and she understood him.  
"I think we should get back." Caroline said after a while. A big part of her didn't want to go. But she knew she had to. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler... They were all waiting for her. Although she was loving this new life she experimented, she needed to come back to her life. She missed her mom and her frinds too. Klaus looked at her, trying to hide his sadness; he ddin't want to go back, of course. He loved Europe and besides, he knew that Caroline wouldn't be the same once she got back in Mystic Falls. But, willing to make the girl happy, he said yes.  
"I'll get us a flight this afternoon."

Klaus was on the phone, talking to somebody trying to put Caroline and himself in a flight. While, Caroline was packing. She started to remember everything she lived in the last days. The day Klaus took her to dinner... When he saved her... And when she slept with him. She started to think about that night with no regrets. She smiled alone in her room.  
"You're so beautiful, Caroline.", Klaus said, that night, when they were both in bed, before the girl started to sleep. Klaus was hugging her, passing his hand through her hair. She was still speechless. She couldn't believe that she slept with Klaus! But then, after saying these words, Caroline's heart melted. She wasn't used to be praised all the time. Klaus looked at her in a way that no one did. He admire her; he knew that there was no one like her in the world. Caroline, then, kissed him.  
Caroline opened her eyes and saw her suitcase. She was just remembering flashes about that night. She smiled alone and continued to pack.  
"I got us a flight tonight. It's a little late, but we won't have to wait until tomorrow." Klaus looked at her.  
"It's ok.", Caroline smiled, "Thank you...", she kept looking at him.

xxx

Caroline finished packing and went to Klaus' room to look for him. He was still packing and, to make him company and also because she had nothing left to do, she sat down on his bed and looked at him.  
"Hey", she whispered. He smiled at her, picked his notebook and put in his suitcase. "Your drawings are beautiful." Klaus looked at her first a little surprised and a little scared, remembering of his drawings of Caroline. But then he changed his expression and smiled.  
"Thank you, my lovely." He said. Caroline waited a minute before saying something.  
"Are you still keep loking for the cure for Elena?" Caroline asked, wanting to know if she still could count on him to help her friend.  
"And why would I stop?" He laughed and so Caroline, relieved. She waited another minute.  
"Do you think things will be the same once we get back?" Caroline looked at him intrigued. Klaus didn't understood the question very much and he knew that Caroline wouldn't explain herself.  
"Nothing is the same in anything love. Everything is constantly changing." He smiled and so Caroline, relieved that he answered her without letting them in a akward situation.

**xxxx**

**A/U: Guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I promise I'll post the next sooner! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are really amazing! Keep writing and I hope you enjoy! xoxo**


	17. Epilogue

"It's time." Klaus said. They were finally leaving Spain. Caroline felt sad for leaving that beautiful place and the life that came with it, but she knew she had to. Klaus drove all the way to the airport in silence. Caroline kept staring at the window, saying goodbye to the landscapes and to the moments she had. Also saying goodbye to Klaus somehow, because she knew that when she got back in Mystic Falls she could never date him. Not after everything he had done. She was determinated to forget him, no matter what it takes.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, noticing her silence.  
"Yeah" She whispered, then, driving her look out of the window and facing Klaus' look, she continued, "I'm just saing goodbye.", she said.  
"We can come back anytime." Klaus smiled, saying that in a try to make Caroline happier. The girl smiled, knowing that he wasn't entirely kidding, but happy at the same time because she knew he was only trying to make her feel better.  
"Oh, reality..." Caroline whispered to herself. "How am I gonna tell Stefan everything? Oh, he'll be devasted." She talked to herself, almost forgetting that Klaus was right next to her. He didn't say anything. Suddenly the car started to stop and Caroline saw that they were already at the airport. Klaus opened the car's door for her and started to pick the bags.  
"Why don't you go buy something to eat while I return the car?" He smiled. She whispered a slight "ok" and smiled.

While getting coffee Caroline saw this couple, which seamed to be just married, laughing at each other. She remembered of Tyler at that moment and felt so bad for him. Stefan and Elena didn't give her any news about him and she missed him so much. A part of her believed he would never come back to Mystic Falls again, but she didn't know if that could really happen or if she wanted to belive that because she knew that if he came back, she wouldn't be with him again. She couldn't tell Tyler about sleeping with Klaus, could she?... And if she told him, how do you tell something like that to a person who just lost his mom and, automatically, just became orphan?

"Love?" She felt Klaus' hand in her neck. She shaked her head a little bit.  
"Hey, I was just thinking..." He smiled  
"Let's go." The girl said 'yes' with her head and they went to the airplane.  
Caroline was starting to feel worried for getting back and to face the consequences of her actions. She started to drift away while she was in the plane with Klaus by her side. Seeing what Caroline was feeling and trying to make her feel better he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. Surprisingly, Caroline didn't repulse him or seamed bothered. He smiled and the girl warmed herself in his chest.  
"Everything will be fine, love, you'll see."  
"It's easy for you to say, you don't have a sired-best-friend and a hopeless-one-hundred-years-old-vampire to deal with." Klaus laughed of Caroline and kissed her hair again. The girl laughed sadly again, "I'm so lost, everything is just so... _Wrong_" Caroline said 'wrong' a little worried because that 'wrong' was also refering to Klaus. He noticed that and waited a moment before saying anything.  
"You know, Caroline, everytime a chef changes a recipe, he is, somehow, doing it wrong. But that's how the new recipes are made..." He smiled, kidding about his example. Caroline laughed at him.  
"Seriously, that was the worse metaphore ever." She laughed and so did he, "But thanks.", she changed her expression to a very sweet look. Klaus remained looking at her then he started to aproach his face, about to kiss her and Caroline remained still for a second. He came closer and then the girl drifted away.  
"I'm sorry... I just can't right now." She said, looking at him, even though she could not see him, because he looked down. Then he looked at her again, "It's ok." She felt a awkward mood, so she looked at the other side and then, after a while, the girl felt asleep.

xxxx

Caroline started to open her eyes and saw the airplane's window. She looked at the other side and didn't saw Klaus there. She picked this little mirror in her bag and started to look at herself for a moment and, somehow, she didn't recognized herself in the mirror. Not because she had a different hair or anything, but because she was so changed inside... And even though she knew her outside couldn't change at all she wasn't the same. She suddenly saw Klaus coming at his sit with a glass of champagne.  
"Do you want some?" He asked and the girl said a polite 'no' with her head. "We are almost there." Caroline then looked at the window again and realized the plane was staring to take off.

**xxxx**

**A/U: Hey everyone, this is the last chapter of this fic, BUT I wrote a sequel and already posted the first chapter of it. It's called "The Man I Love" and it's written by Caroline's point of view. Hope you guys like it and still keep reading the story! xoxo [SEQUEL]**


End file.
